makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Arthur
Bio Arthur is a knight on a quest to rescue Princess Guinevere from the evil clutches of Astaroth, king of the Demon World. Along the way he has to fight zombies and other evil demons, while collecting power ups and weapons to defeat all of his enemies. Movelist Skill Cards *Dagger Toss: Arthur throws a fast, straight moving knife. Tapping the attack button adds a second knife right after the first one in a slightly upper trajectory, and a third at the same height as the first dagger toss. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased. *Lance Toss: Arthur throws a slow straight moving spear. Tapping the attack button adds an extra lance toss right after the first one, in a slightly lower trajectory. In Golden Armor mode Arthur can't rapid fire this projectile, but its damage and priority are improved. *Scatter Crossbow: Arthur fires two arrows at the same time in a diagonally up trajectory, or down if performed in air, from his crossbow. In Golden Armor mode fires 3 arrows with homing attributes. *Fire Bottle Toss: Arthur throws a bottle that breaks upon contact with the floor or opponents, unleashing a advancing blue flame that moves a short distance across the ground. In Golden Armor Mode damage and number of hits are increased. *Axe Toss: Arthur's most powerful projectile (individually). Arthur throws a slow straight moving axe that rotates as it advances, covering great height. In Golden Armor Mode, damage and speed are increased, but it size is diminished, doing a high angled parabolic trajectory up at start. *Scythe Toss: Arthur throws a small scythe, traveling a short distance in a straight forward line. After this, the scythe will travel back to Arthur, hitting the opponent a second time.In Golden Armor Mode, reach, speed and damage are improved. *Shield Deflect: Arthur crouches and takes cover behind his shield. If it by physical attacks during this stance, Arthur will push back the opponent on contact, leaving the attacker in a stagger state, giving chance to connect a combo. If hit by a projectile, Arthur will neutralize it. *Heavenly Slash: A quick, rising slash with Arthur's sword. Works as an anti-air attack, and can lift opponent if it connects. *Hellbound Slash: Hard Knockdown. Primarily, this is a combo extender, adding extra damage while also spiking the target to the floor and setting them up for a fire bottle OTG. In Golden Armor Mode ground bounce properties are added. Spell Cards *Goddess' Bracelet: Arthur puts on the Goddess' Bracelet and rapidly fires many large fireballs at the opponent. He is able to jump and double jump while using this move, allowing him to adjust his aim if the opponent is being picked up too high. *Golden Armor: Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. When the spell card ends, Arthur loses all of his armor and remains wearing only boxers. Golden Armor can also be done when in boxers, but he only receives the default silver armor. Last Word *For the Princess!: Arthur uses magic to create numerous full screen explosions, as a dragon made of blue flames, which travels around the screen for additional damage. During this Last Word, Arthur is completely invulnerable. Misc. *Battle Intro: Arthur, in his boxers, gets suited in his knight armor and says “Sir Arthur is ready to do battle!” *Taunt: He raises his fist and says “Still going!” *Victory Pose: He grabs a floating key and says “You have faced a knight, and lost!” Winning Quotes That was an easy battle! I didn't even have to beat you twice! A battle truly worthy of any of the Knights of the Round Table! Zounds! That was so intense; I think I should remove my Armor just to relax! Hit me as many times you want. I will not go down so easily! Vs. Self: Clearly if a knight like as yourself is using my name, you have no honor. Vs. Akuma: You are strong, but you must regain your humanity! Vs. Morrigan and Mystia: You truly are a temptress of the dark! Begone, for I have a princess to save! Vs. Hsien Ko: I never thought I'd be meeting a metaphorical kin among the undead. Vs. Strider Hiryu: Your weapons have enchantments the likes of which I've never seen! Well, to the victor go the spoils! Vs. Gene: What power do possess?! You shattered my armor with only one punch! Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Ah, it seems this Maiden has adapted to combat the demons! Vs. Soki and Masamune: I've heard tales of the samurai’s ferocity. They don’t do your strength justice. Vs. Patchouli and Marisa: You better not be up to any mischief, witch! Vs. Felicia: I’ve heard of Werewolves, but Werecats? Vs. Demitri, Remilia, Flandre, Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Back to your lair, creature of the night! Vs. Dante: It’s amazing to think I am inspiration to you! Vs. Ryu, Chun Li, Batsu, Sakura, Yuugi and Meiling: Such strength with only bare hands! Truly the warriors of the orients are a force to be reckoned with! Vs. Byakuren and Ichirin: I have heard the monks of the orients were fearsome, and you have truly upheld their reputation, young lady. Vs. Murasa, Yuyuko and Youmu: Never have I faced phantoms as powerful as thee. Vs. Cirno and Medicine: Shouldn't you be back in bed, little girl? Vs. Dr. Wily, Wesker, and M. Bison: Tis a knight's duty to strike down the ambitions of evil men. Vs. Futo: Such poignant words for a young lady. Vs. Momiji: You sure quite fit the ideal mold of knighthood. Vs. Shikieiki and Komachi: You should be weary of my blade, servant of the undead. Vs. Tenshi: How dare you sully the heavens with your irresponsible behavior. Vs. Iesua: Grant me guidance, my lord. Vs. Cammy: Forgive me if I have been too rough, madam. Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: Why would you wish to know of such frightening wisdom, my lady? Vs. Satori: Why would a sweet girl be given such a heinous power? Vs. Firebrand: Foul creature, I have bested you in battle. However, it is your master that I really seek. Vs. Anakaris: Begone, vile creature of the undead! Vs. Amingo: My word! What an outrageous creature! Vs. Nue: Back to the underworld from whence you came! Vs. Sonson: My word! I never thought I would face such a fascinating creature! Vs. Kogasa: Why would you hide under a parasol? That doesn't seem safe. Vs. Spencer: Why do you wear incomplete armor? Vs. Hina I am most fortunate to have survived another battle. Vs. Kasen: Stand back, young lady! That beast might- wait, it’s your friend? How is that logically possible? Vs. Dan: Amazing! Someone who went down in two blows and it wasn't me! Vs. Seija: A lady you may be, but a knight’s chivalry will not ignore your madness. Vs. Ken: Heed me, Yankee. This quest requites a professional. Vs. Nick: Flee quickly, lad. I send these fiends back to their tombs. Vs. Seiga: Chivalry dictates that I spare the people of your twisted lies. Vs. Nero: It seems that you art also experienced in vanquishing demons…and also with the task of backtracking constantly it seems. Ending (Arthur approaches Princess Guinevere and embraces her.) Arthur: Fear not, Princess! I have defeated Fafnir and rescued you! Guinevere: Arthur! My Hero! Thank you so much! Arthur: No thanks are….What a minute…..Something is not right…..Princess, when did you grow a tail? (“Guinevere” turns out to be Mamizou in disquise.) Arthur: Egads! I’ve been fooled by a Tanuki! Mamizou: *Giggles* that was funny….But if you want to know, I saw a red demon take the princess. (Arthur runs off again.) Arthur: I’m coming princess! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters